In many high-speed electronic circuits, a high-frequency clock signal is distributed over traces on a printed circuit board (PCB) to one or more circuits on the PCB, such as an analog-to-digital converter (ADC). A clock receiver is a circuit that, in response to receiving the distributed (external) high-frequency clock signal, provides internal clock signals for clocking one or more circuits.